


Purple Potion Predicament

by Ethereal_Wishes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 15:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11039475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Wishes/pseuds/Ethereal_Wishes
Summary: Rumplestiltskin is busy concocting a new potion, but he faces a mishap when he adds too much of a certain ingredient which turns his hair purple. He tries using magic to remedy his atrocious hair color, but it backfires by turning his hair even brighter. Too embarrassed for Belle to see him, he holes himself up in his workroom all day. He eventually leaves his chamber in the dead of night, expecting her to already be asleep. Unfortunately he runs into her, and he expected her scrutiny, but she grants him her kindness with a simple non-magical  solution to his dilemma.





	Purple Potion Predicament

Purple Potion Predicament

A/AN: Here's another Dark Castle O/S from me with a bit of humor! Enjoy, Dearies.

Rumpelstiltskin examined the ingredients for his potion thoroughly. Everything must be the precise measurement, or the concoction wouldn't take, and he didn't have enough supplies for a second batch. He stuck out his tongue uncannily as he placed two drops of dragon's blood into the elixir. The next component was a pinch of ground up griffin's claw. He respired deeply as he prepared the most potent of the ingredient's, a sliver of unicorn's horn. He carefully sliced off a piece of the appendage, remembering how hassling it was to hunt a unicorn, and something he wished not to repeat. He was too caught up in his musings that he didn't notice he'd sliced off too much of the horn. He dropped the enchanted shard into the mixture.

His eyes grew as wide as saucers once he realized his fallacy, but it was too late. A loud explosion resounded throughout the castle, and he shielded his face from the blow. A thick purple smog filled his chamber. He flicked his wrist, clearing the smoke. He sighed in relief as he assessed the damage. All of his utensils were coated in a thick purple goo. He cursed under his breath, swiping his finger across the table to examine the substance. He flourished his hand across the room, instantaneously scrubbing away the evidence. His workroom was spotless, but he would need more dragon's blood as he analyzed the contents of the vial. There wouldn't be enough to create a second potion, and his mood had soured. He had no desire to be locked in this room another minute. He was about to fetch his maid and have her make him some afternoon tea when he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. A look of horror permeated his features as he tugged at the ends of his tangled locks. His hair had changed from a dreary brown to an abominable purple! He snapped his fingers several times, attempting to strip away the color, but it merely grew darker.

"Dear gods, is this my price for using magic!?" he lamented, placing his head in his hands morosely. He was certainly more hideous than ever! How was it even possible to become more uglier than he already was? What if he was forced to look like this forever!? He would no longer be revered, no, he'd be the laughing stock of the Enchanted Forest! He tapped his chin, contemplating on how he was possibly going to fix this.

~X~

Belle sat languidly on the settee, thumbing listlessly through one of the many books the Dark Castle library offered. She licked her index finger, turning another page in a book about King Arthur and the knights of the round table. She barely registered the loud explosion that came from the upper level of the castle, heavily engrossed in her novel. She jumped when another boom resounded. She shut her tome abruptly, scurrying out into hallway to assess the damage. She knew better than to disturb Rumpelstiltskin while he was working, but what if he was hurt? Belle promptly ascended the stairs, heading in the direction of her master's workroom. The door was still securely attached to his hinges which was a good sign. She knocked hesitantly on the door.

"Rumplestiltskin, are you alright?" she called out warily from the opposite side.

~X~

Rumpelstiltskin's averted his gaze to the door which Belle stood on the other side of. He couldn't allow her to see him like this! He sprinted over to the door, bolting the lock.

"I'm fine, Dearie! Now run along! I've got much business to attend to!" he remarked back gruffly.

Belle blinked owlishly at the door, tucking the hand she'd used back to her side. "Alright! Are you sure there isn't anything I can do for you? It's almost time for your afternoon tea! Should I bring it upstairs for you?" she queried.

"Yes! Just leave the tea service outside the door! I'm too busy to be disturbed!" he ordered.

"As you wish," she called back, taking her leave. Rumpelstiltskin sighed in relief when he heard her soft footfalls growing fainter. There's no way he could stay holed up in this room all day, or perhaps forever. He raked his fingers through his purple hair timorously. No, there had to be some way to remedy this!

Rumpelstiltskin pulled out his spell books, scouring their contents, but there were no spells about changing one's hair color. He decided it would be best if he used a glamor spell which would only hold for a few hours, but at least he would be able to leave this blasted chamber!

It was drawing near midnight when he decided to poke his head out. He knew Belle would be sleeping, and that it would be safe to venture to the kitchens. He was starving, and his teacakes and chamomile brew she'd prepared for him earlier had already been digested. He was too afraid to use anymore magic, because he thought it might brighten his mauve locks even more so.

He'd opted not to use the glamor spell for these exact reasons. He darted around each corner, filled with paranoia. He sighed in relief as he made it to the last set of stairs. He reassured himself multiple times that she'd already turned in for the night. He descended the final step, and rounded the corner, nearly plowing into the beauty. His heart thrummed in his ears as her eyes grew wide with intrigue. Her gaze was intense as she drank in his brightly colored hair. He clenched his eyes shut, unable to face her scrutiny.

"Rumple, what in heaven's name happened to your hair?" she quizzed. He opened his eyes, daringly gazing into her azure irises, nearly drowning in their depths.

"A potion exploded earlier, and it turned my hair this atrocious color. No matter how much magic I use, it won't come out!" he growled, and he could feel his patience waning.

"Perhaps a magical solution isn't what you need," Belle stated, catching him by surprise.

"What do you mean?" he inquired, tilting his head slightly.

"Have you attempted washing it out?" she returned, the solution so simple, he couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it himself.

"No," he quietly admitted, diverting his gaze away from her humiliatingly.

"Let me be of some assistance then," she added, coercing him to follow her. Rumpelstiltskin hesitantly allowed her to lead him to one of the many wash rooms the castle hosted. Belle turned on the water, but didn't plug the stopper.

"Place your head under the water," she commanded.

"Pardon?" he queried in disbelief.

"Put your head under the faucet, Rumple. I'm going to wash your hair," she commanded, her tone growing a bit more stern. Rumpelstiltskin dubiously shed his doublet, dismounting onto his knees. Belle knelt beside him, guiding his head towards the water. She grabbed an unmarked bottle and squirted a large glob of the fragrant liquid into her hand before massaging it through his silky tresses. He marveled at how soft her hands were as he gazed downward at the purple substance which trickled down the drain. She repeated this step several more times until his hair was back to its natural color.

Belle stood to her feet and grabbed a towel. She handed it to her master who squeezed out his damp locks. "Is it all gone?" he inquired, swallowing back the bile in his throat nervously.

"It most certainly is, and please do me a favor, Rumpelstiltskin," she stated, a coy smile playing upon her lips.

"And, what would that be, Dearie?" he inquired, wondering what new demands she was going to place on him. Everything came at a price, magical or not.

"If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask me," she requested, placing a hand on his shoulder and squeezing lightly. He nodded in affirmation, rendered speechless by her offer to formulate a proper response. She seemed to have that effect on him of late. He observed her leave the room without another word, and he magicked himself to his own personal chambers. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, noting there wasn't a hint of the detestable pigment left in his hair. His caretaker certainly was a wonder to behold.

~X~

When Belle awoke the following morning, she found a brand new cloak laying across her mattress. The cloak was reminiscent of a meadow with intricately stitched blue flowers in the fabric.

"Thank you, Rumpelstiltskin," she remarked softly as she marveled at her master's gift. From that day onward, things began to change between maid and monster, which was only the beginning of a road where true love was the end destination.


End file.
